1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels, and more specifically, to a trotline reel and hook holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the U.S. patents of William W. Homoky U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,816, Flavil H. Griggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,890, Alvin L. Shook U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,785, and Thomas B. Shultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,625.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a trotline reel and hook holder, which will be of such design, as to eliminate the entanglement and frustration often experienced when fishing with a trotline.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trotline reel and hook holder, which will be of such design, as to hold a plurality of hooks, short bait lines, and line clips, safely and uniformly in sequence, and the spool will hold approximately five-hundred feet of conventional trotline.